darksprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychokinetic Void
The Psychokinetic Void, or simply the Void, is a common neural interface technology used by individuals that possess a biodata converter. The most common use of the Void is navigation of virtual environments in a dream-like state that allows for complete sensory immersion. Overview General Function The primary function of the Void is for the use of programs that allow for complete sensory immersion by entering virtual environments known as voidscapes. Use of a Psychokinetic Void is only possible through the use of a biodata converter, as the data processing and transfer speeds required for such a complete sensory experience requires direct connection to the brain stem. Although biodata cannot be stored and read like digital data, digital data can be converted into biodata. This process occurs at a processing speed of 3.3 Exaflops, the minimum speed required to keep up with the brains own natural processing capabilities, and this immense processing speed is only possible by piggybacking off of the brain's natural electrical impulses. This essentially turns the biodata converter into an inorganic component of the brain, allowing the processor to perform calculations programmed into it using the brain's natural power. Bergder-Allan Anomalies One inherant bug in the use of voidscapes is that the biodata converter can only keep pace with the brain through the use of predictive calculating. This can leave a significant margin of error when generating sensory phenomena inside the void. This can manifest in many different forms, but the most obvious is the creation of Bergder-Allan anomalies. First discovered in 2046 by Cray programmers Troy Bergder and James Allan, a Bergder-Allan anomaly is a sensory phenomena encountered within the void when an individual's biodata converter fails to correctly predict brain activity and outputs incorrect data into the voidscape. These anomalies can occur up to ten thousand times a second in unstable conditions, however programs designed with stability in mind often very few, ranging from a dozen to levels even lower. The results of the predictive errors can vary widely, manifesting in different forms depending on the severity of the failure and the amount of failures within a given time. Bergder-Allan anomalies occur in the highest levels during Direct Digital Dives, also known as Void Diving, which is when an individual uses a biodata converter to create a personal voidscape of a non-configured program. Examples of non-configured programs that present high rate of Bergder-Allan anomalous activity includes computer system source code not explicitly designed for Psychokinetic Void Interface or the voidscapes of other individuals that have not configured the stability of their peer-to-peer biodata exchange connections. The most common presentation of a Bergder-Allan anomaly as it appears to an individual within the Void is the appearance of strange or confusing visual sensations. Though more uncommon, the anomalies can also manifest as physical sensations of touch, or auditory and olfactory phenomenon. Shortly after the discovery of this error in Void calculations, it was postulated by James Allen that the brain is capable of making sense of even these errant signals, and might take whatever anomalous artifacts presented in the void and attempt to reconstruct them to make sense to the user, resulting in the confusing sensations experienced by users, explaining the lack of complete sensor loss upon the occurrence of an anomaly. Numerous studies were conducted on the effects of Void Diving in extremely unstable programs. However, no resolution to the issue of Bergder-Allan anomalies was ever found. Instead, various stopgap measures and workarounds were completed to ensure minimum damage to the user in the event of a Bergder-Allan Anomaly. These experiments led to the creation of the Dream Unit, a unit of measurement denoted "DrmU" to measure the amount of Bergder-Allan Anomalies experienced in an amount of time. Though no complete solution was found, modern biodata converter units are now much more stable and resiliant against the creation of Bergder-Allan Anomalies. Current generation biodata converters are commonly able to shield the user from any phenomena at up to 1500 DrmU/s. However, anti-anomaly programs begin to fail at over 6000 DrmU/s. Although levels higher than 8000 DrmU/s are rarely found in the public, government testing with the use of organic simulative AIs has found that drastic brain trauma can occur in the user past 14000 DrmU/s. Category:Technology Category:Science Category:Noosphere